Commercial methods of unwrinkling clothes include draping a garment over a permeable bag in which hot air and steam are emitted under pressure. The fluid distends the bag against the garment wherein the fluid flows therethrough to treat the garment. Relatively large sources of steam and forced air are required by the method. Specialized machines are also in professional use for particular types of garments or portions of garments. A shirt, for example, might require one machine for treating the main body, another machine for treating the sleeves and still another for treating the cuffs and collar. Commercial pressing and finishing machines work well in a high-volume plant system, but are not practical for home use.
In a house, apartment, or hotel room, the present invention provides a bagless finishing machine which closes garment openings and forces treating fluid directly through distended garment surfaces. Any type of outer garment, wet or dry, can be mounted on the device to be dried wrinkle-free or just unwrinkled if already dry. An external steam source is not necessary.
Other advantages of the invention will become apparent from consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.